Liger Zero for RIFTS
· Liger Zero for RIFTS ' By Strider Kage in RIFTs characters that have been created · Edit Doc · Delete ' ''' '''Name: '''RZ-051 Liger Zero '''Chassis: super heavy molecular endosteel Frame: '''super heavy Endosteel '''Height: '''8.3 Meters (27Feet) '''Length: '''24 Meters (78 Feet) '''Width: 32,80 Meters (10Feet) Weight: 150 Tons Speed: 200mph Armor Type and Tonnage: '''Ferro-Fibrous 10t '''Stats: PS:100 /PP:30 /PE: n/a /Spd: 249 /PB: n/a /IQ: 30 /ME: 30 /MA: 30 P: D: S: R: A: Int: MDC by Location: ''' '''Head: 300 /Reinforced Cockpit: 150 /MainBody: 3000 /Legs (4): 1500 (each) /Tail: 300 /Sensors :(3) 100 (each) Tail Laser Vulcan Cannons/Gun: 100 /Ion Boosters: 100 /Hardened Alloy Claws and Teeth: 100 /Stealth System: 200 Optic System Pakage: ''' Advanced Robot Optics System: Includes normal vision plus night sight, infrared, and ultraviolet sight. '''Range:20000 ft Cost:125,000 credits Weight: 300pnds Spaces:2 For those of you that would like the next 3 things here they are in a package deal. Advanced Laser Targeting System: Basically the same as the one out of the main RIFTS book but gives a bonus of +3 slightly larger than its predecessor. Cost:150,000 Weight: 400pnds Targeting Sight: Superimposes a cross hair in the H.U.D. of the pilot. Can be used simultaneously with the Advanced Laser Targeting System. Cost:500,000 credits Weight: 400pnds Telescopic Vision: Magnifies just like a gun scope Range:16 miles Cost:300,000 credits Weight: 500pnds Thermo-graphic Imager: Takes the ambient heat each object gives off and turns it into a understandable image. Allows sight in darkness, shadows and through smoke. Range:16000 ft Cost:200,000 credits Weight:500pnds Video System Pakage: ''' Advanced Audio System: 1.stereo hearing capacity 2.Amplified hearing (5X better than a human) 3.Wide band radio receiver & transmitter can listen in and send messages to friends and if you wish enemies scans most used, and non used, frequencies available. '''Range:500 miles with a retractable antenna (half range if not used) 4.Hears inaudible frequency ranges such as dog whistles. Total System Cost: 400,000 credits Weight: 200pnds very compact Bug Detector: A small device that will detect the presence of radio signals from listening devices. Range: 500 feet Cost: 5,000 credits Weight: 100 pnds ever want to know if someone is listening to you with out you knowing it? Ever want to know if the Coalition, which you stole that mech from, has a tracking device. This little bad boy will tell you if there is one and where it is at so you can take it out and save you a headache when the Coalition tries to find you. Radar Detector: Will alert pilot when he has entered a radar that has detected him. Can also track incoming radar waves with 70 % accuracy Range:40 miles Cost:250,000 credits Weight: .5 tons Boy don't you wish you had one of these puppies when you got ambushed last. Maybe it would have given you a little warning before getting that nice mech blown out from under you. Radio Signal Scrambling System: linked to your radio to send and receive scrambled radio messages. Cost:10,000 credits Weight: 1000pnds This little baby comes in handy when you want your privacy to make plans without getting out of your mech and being shot to hell. Inaudible Frequency Transmission: Transmit and receives normal speaker talk in an inaudible, to human ears, range. Cost:80,000 credits Weight: 500 pnds This could come in handy but be careful around other mechs and cyborgs and etc. Sensor System Pakage: ''' Bio-Scan: A monitor for the pilot to show vital signs and can also check people on the ground. '''Range:500 ft Cost:100 credits Weight: 600pnds Advanced Combat Computer: All the optics are tied into this for the pilot to use in his H.U.D. It calculates, stores and transmits all this data to the pilot to use. Bonuses:+2 to initiative rolls, +1 to strike on all weapon systems and +1 to parry and dodge (if applicable). Adds 10 targets to simultaneous radar tracking Cost:9 million credits Weight:3 tons Motion Detector and Warning System: Registers vibrations in the air to indicate movement. It will also alert the pilot of an impending collision, direction and approximate distance are indicated. Range:1 mile for movement 100 ft for collisions. Bonuses: adds +1 to initiative and +1 to dodge and parry. Cost:2.5 million credits Weight:5 tons Do you want this? I'd have to think really hard on this one some really good benefits for it. Ultra-Maxi Radar + 3-D Doppler Radar: Radar suitable for ground and air surveillance. Can identify 400 target and simultaneously track 100 targets. Also detects target flying below 20 feet. Range:5000 miles Cost:30 million credits Weight:20 tons This radar system is a sensor that uses Doppler Waves which are interpreted by 3D Imaging Computers and is mounted externally in packages on several Zoids and internally in several others. These scanners map out the terrain in three dimensions, allowing the pilot to find Zoids cloaked, with coolant, or hidden in smoke. However, like normal radar, the Doppler Waves feature the same limitation when it comes to range, terrain, and atmospheric conditions. The ground serves to block the Doppler Waves, leaving burrowed Zoids undetected. The 3D Radar cannot be really used for precise aiming, however, as it does not function as an overlay of the HUD. Radio and Radar Tracking System: used to track the radio and radar signal back to its source. Cost:5 million credits. Weight:2.5tons Target Identifier:' '''after your locked on to a mech would you like to know what type of mech and who it may belong to, if that’s what you like then this baby is for you. Cost:5 Million Weight 2.5 tons (Note: This system will be loaded with mechs that the DM deems fit. I would suggest most mechs from the books pertaining to Earth and maybe a few of the Phase world books. '''special systems:' HtH combat skill package Expert Lv 15 Electronic Stealth Systems: Allowing Mecha not to be seen to sensors. For the systems below the weight will be .5 ton each level, and 1. Sensor Jamming System: Makes you harder to see through enemy sensors but not visual sight. Levels from -1 to -5 each level costs 20,000 credits per level and makes it harder for an enemy to see you. So take the level and apply it to the opponents die roll. The drawback being they might notice that they're sensors are being jammed before you can attack. 2. Targeting System Jamming: Prevents targeting systems from locking on to you but does not stop seeing you. Levels from -1 to -6 each level costs 40,000 credits per level and makes it harder for an enemy to lock on to you. So do same as above. B. Cloaking Systems: Allows mecha not to be spotted by visual and in some cases sensor systems. 1. Basic Cloaking: Protects versus visual only can't fire and stay cloaked and if you fire you must wait until the next round to recloak. Cost:1.5 million credits.Weight:1ton 2. Active Cloaking: Provides full protection versus visual and mecha sensor detection but you can't fire and stay cloaked and if you fire you must wait for the next round to recloak. Bonuses:+3 to init and +1 to attack 1. Spectrum Cloaking System: Cloaks from infrared, ultraviolet and other methods. Beware this does not mean your engine trail is masked just the mech just the engines themselves. 2. Magnetic Cloaking System: Cloaks the Magnetic output of your engines and weapon systems. 3. Firing while Cloaked System: Allows to fire ranged weapons without giving your position away. 4. Combat Recloaking system: Allows you to recloak while in plain view or cloak immediately after decloaking without waiting for the next round. Bonus: -2 for attackers on the next action only involved in attacking mecha equipped with this device. Cost: 8 million and weight 4 tons . (Note: If the package is taken, you are not totally invisible to the M.O.S.S. which will be discussed later.) Stealth System: We all know what stealth systems on todays jets, well its the same thing here. Very sharp edges and low angles to deflect the radar of enemies, with modifications to the propulsion systems and engines to make the mecha move silent, and leave no heat or radiation trail thus making invisible to the M.O.S.S. which will be explained in the Anti Stealth Systems later on. Bonuses: +3 init and +1 to attack. Cost: 10 million credits. Weight:takes up 10% of mecha weight. Painted Stealthing: A compound that when painted on will absorb the radar, infrared and ultraviolet waves used by sensor systems. Drawback is that as the mech takes damage areas will no longer be able to absorb the waves used in the before mentioned sensor systems. An area that takes 30% damage to an area will make that area fade in and out of sensor monitors and any damage over 65% + will make that area not able to absorb the sensor system emitions. Bonuses:+1 init Cost: 100,000 credits each paint job Anti Stealth systems ' '''Counter Measures Vs. Electronic Stealth Systems '''to counter a sensor jamming systems Each of the sensor jamming systems have a counter measure versus them the cost is exactly the same as the jamming system above but for each level you buy you get to add the level to the modifier made by the jamming system itself. If the counter measure exceeds the jamming system modifier the max bonus to hit that the counter measured mech gets is +1. (For example the jamming mech has a +2 sensor jammer and the enemy mech has a +5 counter measure versus the sensor jammer type the enemy mech gets a +1 to hit the jamming mech) '''Anti-Stealth System '''there really are no anti stealth systems but I am putting the M.O.S.S. here, it really is a new sensor but I fealt it belonged here because if the mech doesn't have the right equipment then this system picks them up with no problem. '''The M.O.S.S.,'which stands for Multi Optics Sensory System, is a system that scan for many things at one time, it scans all normal spectrums (IR, UV, X-ray, microwave, and many others) while simultaneously scanning for magnetic, vibrations, motion, energy sources, radiation, and thermal heat trails. Cost: 10 million credits Weight:5 tons. Spaces:2 This system is ideal for a recon unit. '''Jump Jets: The Classical jet thrusters in the leg to jump a set amount of space. Movement:2100 ft. Cost:8 Million Credits Weight:25 tons Weapon Systems & Special Abilitys: Hardened Alloy Claws and Teeth '''These are the most basic of all Zoid weaponry. Razor-sharp fangs and rows of equally sharp teeth adorn the Liger's mouth while its paws contain large, nasty claws of their own. They are used for up-close-and-personal combat, in the dirtiest; most feral type of combat known. Good for ripping and shredding away all of your opponent's unwanted armor. damage: PS+ 1d10*20 '''Strike Laser Claw: The SLC is used by first sending a tremendous flow of energy through both front legs and into each claw. Followed by a powerful swing to an enemy Zoid's body. 'damage: '''hardened allow claw+ 1d20*20 '''Omni-directional Tail Laser Vulcan Cannons/Guns -. '''Fires a highly concentrated beam of energy that can pierce nearly any type of armor damage: 6d20*20 range: 20000ft +5 strike payload: effectively unlimited '''Ion Boosters- '''Mounted to the back of the Liger; these boosters are the signature feature of the Jager Conversion Armor. Once activated, the boosters are pivoted outward to the sides, then opened and ignited; thus propelling the Liger at tremendous Zoids. Perfect for escaping from nasty situations, but not a bright idea if you're trying to disappear as the boosters leave behind quite the visible jet stream. bonus: +200mph for 2hrs +10dodge/roll '''Ionization Array- '''The array activates by extending both blades out to the side and then charging them. Resulting effect is a field of energy which is capable of re-directing incoming ammunition thereby causing it to swerve off course. Additionally, approaching enemies will be unable to move any further than the perimeter of the IA (FYI, is around 1 meter in every direction). Unfortunately, for the ionization array to function, the Liger must remain perfectly still. '''Electromagnetic Discharge- ' One of the few long range weapons available to the Zero X. Usage involves spreading both blades to the sides and first charging them. Then rotating them forward and releasing the energy in a sort of "bolt" toward an enemy. Upon impact, the energy surges around the target, momentarily disabling them. Repeated impacts cause for prolonged disability and can ultimately put a Zoid into Command System Freeze. Category:Tech Gear Category:Characters Created Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Organization